


A Long Day of Volleyball with Shrek and Hello Kitty

by BurntRoastDuck



Category: Hello Kitty - All Media Types, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntRoastDuck/pseuds/BurntRoastDuck
Summary: In this long awaited fan fiction, Hello Kitty comes home from volleyball to see her boyfriend, Shrek...
Relationships: Hello Kitty/Shrek (Shrek)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Long Day of Volleyball with Shrek and Hello Kitty

The bus pulls up near Hello Kitty's house. Hello Kitty walks out, exhausted, as she makes her way home…

Hello Kitty slammed the front door shut, carelessly throwing the bag onto the floor. It had been an exhausting day at volleyball practice. She heaved a sigh of relief as she flopped onto her bed, muscles aching and her feet torn. Suddenly, Shrek, her supposed best friend, struts in, wielding a knife. There was a sinister expression plastered on his face, but his eyes held a sadness that was unlike anything Hello Kitty had ever seen before. A chilling dread dripped down Hello Kitty’s throat as her head went blank. Without any warning Shrek shoves the knife straight into her head. She feels the cool of the metal piercing into her eye, sharp unbearable pain, and the wet, hot, blood steadily dripping onto the floor. In a panic, she rips out the knife and thrusts it at Shrek with full force, stabbing him square in the eye and then dragging it down her abdomen, ripping apart the skin and muscle. The sounds of the organs tearing and blood squelching, combined with Shrek's agony-filled screams filled her ears. If Hello Kitty wasn’t in the pain that she was in, she would have noticed Shrek's organs becoming visible behind thick layers of damaged flesh and would have clearly seen the severed liver that fell with a horrible thump onto the carpeted floor. Shrek wailed in anguish, which was finally heard by his mother downstairs. Shrek coughed and sputtered, blood starting to fill up his throat as she let out a choked breath. The only thing he could feel was pain, but he did notice the welcoming darkness slowly taking her away. He mustered up all the leftover strength that she had.

“You’re a soc-” he whispered. But she never got to finish.

“What is going on with these two kids?”, Shrek's mother mumbled to herself.

His mother races upstairs to find a horrific sight. Hello Kitty with tears dripping out of a severed eye and seemingly mountains of blood soaking up the carpet, and her son (ogre) lying mutilated and dead on the ground.

THE END B)


End file.
